<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Latte and Donut Date by stipplestan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188979">A Latte and Donut Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan'>stipplestan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Look I just wanna see my boys happy okay?, M/M, Wade? Making a fanfic and finishing it? Rare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Stone have a date with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Stone/Wade Whipple, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Latte and Donut Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone quickly went over to his car. There was a smile on his face. The smile had been there all day. The smile even confused Robotnik for a few seconds. <em> “And what are you so happy for, Stone? You’ve been smiling all day. I know it’s common for you to smile but you’ve been doing it all day. What did you win?” Robotnik laughed at his comment as Stone started to explain. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Oh, it’s just that something good is happening today. I’m just really excited about it! I’m actually gonna see Wade again. It has been a while since I’ve seen him so I’m just really happy. He planned a date with me today.” Stone clapped his hands in happiness, he added one last thing, “I didn’t think you would be curious about my smile, Doctor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Robotnik lied back in his chair, “Well, as long as you’re happy. I’m happy, Stone. Hope you have some fun on your date.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stone laughed, “Why of course I’ll have fun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now, come over and help me with this.” </em>
</p><p> He was so excited for this moment. Something good was gonna happen for once. He took out his phone, texting Wade. He told him that he just got out of work and that he was about to head over to his house. Wade had responded with an okay also telling him he couldn’t wait to see him. Stone felt the same, he hasn’t seen him in a while. This moment is special. Even if he saw him every day, moments like these are moments he would cherish forever. His heart felt bigger as he thought more about the date. He opened to door and got inside his car. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and turned on the car. He put his phone down near him, playing some of his favorite songs. At least he had something to listen to while he drove.</p><p>Stone went his way to Wade’s house, a soft smile was on his face. His head moved to the beat of the song he was listening to at the moment. Where Evil Grows. One of Robotnik’s favorite songs. The song was so relaxing for him. Then he remembered about Robotnik dancing while that song played in the background. He loved watching that man dance to that song. It was pretty silly, but that was the fun of it. Seeing that man happy is just what he wanted. Basically, whatever Robotnik liked, Stone liked. Wade was one of the only things on his mind as he drove. He was glad that Wade planned a date with him, Robotnik does make him exhausted now and again. His head did hurt a little from what happened but he did try to ignore it. It was just Robotnik’s normal behavior. He’s pretty used to it by now. How long has he been working for him? A few years or so? About 3 years. How was he not tried of him at this point? We may never know how his sanity still mains. He decided to remove Robotnik from his thinking, he was almost there at Wade’s house anyway.</p><p>He pulled up to Wade’s house. Finally here. He stepped out of the car. He, of course, didn’t have time to make lattes, but he knew it would be more fun to make them if Wade’s around. He did like watching him make lattes. Compliments him every time. It may be dumb to others, but he does put dedication into his lattes, especially with the people he loves aka Robotnik and Wade. He walked up to the door, knocking on it. He couldn’t wait to see Wade again. Just thinking about his face makes him happy. Maybe that’s why his sanity still mains. Guess he still needs his sanity for Wade. Understandable.</p><p>Wade had been busy cleaning the place up. He knew Stone would care a lot, he remembered last time Stone came over to his house. He was a bit concerned for his health, <em> “Are you okay, Wade? Like seriously, do you just live like this? If so, how?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I uh… I honestly don’t even know.” Wade shrugged, “I just do. I am somehow still alive.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m worried about you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know. I can tell.” </em>
</p><p>Yeah, Wade wasn’t okay. But he knew that Stone would be happier if he looked better. He had enough time to hide all the pain in his house anyway. He made donuts for the date, not a lot of people know this, but Wade can bake stuff. Simple stuff. Anything else and his house burns down. The decor on the donuts was impressive though. He put a lot of effort into them. Mostly because they’re one of the only things he can do right. He knew that Stone would bring his lattes like always. Almost every time they go on a date, everything they make for each other is homemade. Wade loved Stone’s lattes, they always tasted the best. He could never get tired of them. He felt a bit of happiness when he drank them. He loved the taste. Anything Stone made, Wade loved. Don’t blame him, Stone can really make some good stuff. No wonder he’s so in love with him. But I swear that’s not the only reason why Wade loves him. Trust me.</p><p>Wade felt a wave of joy as he heard the knock on the door. He put the donuts down on the kitchen table, he walked over and opened the door with a smile, “Hey, Aban! I’m so glad you actually came!” He hugged Stone, “I know you’ve been busy for the past few days so I didn’t really think that you would actually come.” Stone let out a small laugh as Wade let him inside, “Wade, you know I would never decline a date with you. I love you too much to do that.”</p><p>Wade walked over into the kitchen, “Dr. Robotnik must really make you tried, huh? I mean, from what you told me about the guy, he’s insane! How do you survive with him? Hell, how do you deal with dating him? If I were you, I would’ve been dead already.”</p><p>Stone laughed, “Oh come on, Wade. He’s not that bad. You just haven’t seen the real side of him. He’s more than just a genius.” He smiled thinking about all the things Robotnik has done, “Ivo does so many amazing things. You know that.” </p><p>Wade smiled, “I know. I know. I’m just messing with you. I know Robotnik does a lot for you. I respect that. I would do that same.”</p><p>“You act like you don’t do the same. I mean, you do care for me, just in a different way. You express it more.” Stone then remembered, the lattes, “Hey, Wade, can I make some lattes real quick? I wasn’t able to make them back there sadly.” </p><p>Wade couldn’t wait to watch Stone make a latte, “Oh, of course! Do you mind if I watch you? I need to see you make one. I gotta see how you make them taste so good.”</p><p>Stone giggled, “You’re always welcome to watch me, come over.” </p><p>Wade walked over to Stone, ready to watch him make the lattes. He watched his every move. Wade keeps some things around just for Stone, like coffee and espresso. Wade can’t make coffee. He mostly keeps them for Stone if he needs to make a latte in his house or if he doesn’t have certain things. Wade is just always there to deliver. Stone took two cups, poured some espresso into the cups, “Wade, go microwave some milk for me, please.” Wade went over, grabbing the milk from the fridge, he put some milk into a large cup, praying that it was enough. He put into the microwave, “Aban, how many seconds?” “Around thirty to sixty seconds, just pick a random number between those two.” Wade put a number and let the microwave run. After a couple of seconds, Wade took the now warm milk and gave it to Stone. He poured the milk into the cups, he used a spoon to hold back the foam. He had finished making the lattes, he gave one cup to Wade, “Try it.”</p><p>Wade gave the latte a sip, “Ah, amazing like always.” Stone’s face blushed a bit, a soft smile came on his face as he sipped the latte, “Oh come on, it’s not as great as my other lattes, admit it.” Wade grabbed one of his donuts, taking a bite out of it, “Yeah, yeah, go and eat, Aban. Admit it, everything you do is amazing.” Stone sighed, “How could I ever disagree with you?” He grabbed one of the donuts, eating it as he sipped the latte. He liked it calm like this. He loved seeing Wade just be him. He just thought of what else more could he want when he has him. Wade was one of the best things in his life. Here’s nothing he would change about him. Wade was perfect just the way he was. He was pretty dumb, but it was a cute kind of dumb. The dumb you wouldn’t judge. The kind of dumb of which is actually fun to watch. Even then, Wade was still an amazing person.</p><p>Wade waved his hand in front of Stone, “Hey, Aban, you okay? Earth to Aban.” As it turns out, Stone was just spacing out thinking about how amazing Wade is. Stone snapped by to reality, “I- Yeah, I’m alive.” Wade sighed in relief, “Good. I don’t want you to die on me. Especially at a time like this.” Stone giggled, “Stop overreacting, I’m not gonna die. Yet.” He gave Wade the I’m-doing-this-to-tell-you-I’m-messing-with-you face. Wade sighed as he took another bite out of his donut, “I’m still glad we’re able to spend tonight together. It’s just the two of us. In a calm environment, just us sitting here.” Wade grabbed Stone’s hand, smiling as he did so, “I could never be happier.”</p><p>Stone smiled, “There’s nothing else better I would do than be with you, Garfield.” Wade giggled at the nickname. It was a silly nickname, but he liked it, “Same, my pebble.” </p><p>Nicknames were just one of the things Wade and Stone couldn’t resist. The nicknames they give each other always make them weak. No matter what, mention of a nickname makes them soft. Stone breaks the silence, “I swear, we break every time we call each other nicknames.” Wade giggles at it, “I know, but it’s pretty funny, isn’t it? Kinda cute too. Especially for you.” Stone blushed a little, “Look, you’re adorable, okay?”</p><p>After they ate the donuts and drank the lattes, they were sitting on the couch. What were they doing now you ask? Well, they’re fighting on who can pick the show/movie tonight. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine it’s just that it’s so hilarious to watch. </p><p>“Aban, you know it’s my turn to choose the show. Hand over the remote.”</p><p>“No. I will not hand it over. You don’t get to choose. I will now proceed to put something on since it’s my turn.”</p><p>Wade sighed, grabbing Stone’s arm, “Rock, Paper, Scissors for it.” </p><p>Stone sighed, “Fine. We will do Rock, Paper, Scissors for it. But I will win.”</p><p>Rock.</p><p>Paper.</p><p>Scissors.</p><p>Wade picked paper. Stone picked rock. Like always. “What? How?! Rock always works!” </p><p>“Hand over the remote, Aban. You always pick rock. Paper beats rock.” Stone angrily handed Wade the remote. He knew he couldn’t be mad at Wade forever. He was just too cute to be mad at, “You’re lucky you’re adorable.”</p><p>Wade smirked, “You know what happened last time you were mad at me. You stopped being mad at me because I was too cute.” </p><p>“Well, that’s because you are!” Stone could never resist Wade’s adorableness. His smile. His face. Everything about him was just amazing. Seeing Wade happy just made him smile once again. If Wade was having fun, Stone was having fun.</p><p>Wade had put on one of his favorite shows, PreCure. He stimmed in excitement. He does see this show like every day but he loves it more when he gets to watch it with Stone. Everything is better if Stone’s around. </p><p>They spent the night watching PreCure. It was just to the two of them. A calm setting. Nothing else to do. What a beautiful night. Stone was happy he had Wade, and Wade was happy he had Stone. He smiled as he put his head on Stone’s shoulder. Night had arisen, so he was of course getting sleepy. Stone had noticed this, “Wade, are you getting sleepy?” He patted his head, “We should go to bed. You should really go to sleep.” </p><p>Wade grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Stone, “Nooo.. I can stay awake.” Stone grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, “Yeah, I’m putting you to sleep now.” Stone moved so he was now laying down on the couch. This made Wade lay down on top of him. He ruffled his hair and Wade fell into sleep. Stone smiled looking at Wade. He loved looking at him. He hugged Wade as he fell asleep with him. They slept together as the night turned into day. If Stone was late to work, he knew Robotnik would understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>